1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an underwater dispenser, and more particularly, to a bait dispenser that houses chum for fishing applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for bait and chum dispensers have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a dispenser suspended by a rope that is submerged under water to a predetermined depth that comprises a housing with through holes, whereby the housing stores chum and has a flap assembly to release additional chum when desired. The instant invention easily lures fish to an immediate fishing area and prolongs the use of chum.
There are no chum dispensers to the best of applicant""s knowledge, that allow a user to control the frequency and amount of chum to be released in a fishing application that also prolongs the use of chum.
A bait and chum dispenser. In the preferred embodiment, the instant invention is used in a marine application for fishing. The instant invention houses chum, which is defined as bait usually consisting of oily fish ground up. With the instant invention, the user may prolong the use of chum when fishing. A user may easily lure fish when chumming an immediate area of water.
The chum dispenser comprises a housing with first and second ends. The housing is substantially hollow to store chum and has at least one first through hole for the chum to seep out of. A weighted end-cap is removably secured and weighs down the housing. A flap assembly is suspended by a rope and covers the first end. The flap assembly has means to open and release chum wherein the flap assembly selectively opens the first end and has an unobstructed path to dispense the chum.
In greater detail, the housing has first and second ends. The housing is hollow to store chum and has at least one first through hole. The housing further comprises protrusions with third and fourth ends axially mounted at the first end, which each have second through holes.
The weighted end-cap is removably secured to the second end and has at least one third through hole.
The flap assembly is suspended by a rope and has first and second flaps with first and second arms, wherein the first and second flaps extend from the first and second arms. The first and second arms each have fourth and fifth through holes. The first and second flaps have cooperative dimensions to cover the first end. The first and second arms each have a notch of cooperative dimensions extending from the first and second flaps towards the fourth through holes a predetermined distance without reaching the fourth through holes, to receive the third ends of the protrusions. The second through holes align with the fifth through holes to receive a pin therethrough. The first and second arms each further have spring members secured to the fourth ends of the protrusions. The weighted end-cap causes the first and second flaps to close the first end and the spring members to stretch when the chum dispenser is weighed down by the weighted end-cap.
The instant invention also has means for opening the flap assembly upon the pins so that the first and second flaps selectively open the first end, having the unobstructed path to dispense the chum. The means for opening the flap assembly includes the rope secured to the fourth through holes of the first and second arms, so that a jerking force on the rope overcomes the weighted end-cap, opening the first and second flaps to release the chum from the first end.
More specifically, the chum dispenser comprises a housing with first and second ends, the housing being hollow to store chum and having a plurality through holes. The housing further comprises the protrusions with third and fourth ends axially mounted at the first end and the protrusions each having first through holes.
The weighted end-cap is removably secured to the second end and has at least one second through hole.
The flap assembly is suspended by a rope and has first and second flaps and first and second arms, wherein the first and second flaps extend from the first and second arms. The first and second arms each have third and fourth through holes. The first and second flaps have cooperative dimensions to cover the first end. The first and second arms each have a notch of cooperative dimensions extending from the first and second flaps towards the third through holes a predetermined distance without reaching the third through holes to receive the third ends of the protrusions. The first through holes align with the fourth through holes and receiving the pin therethrough. The first and second arms each further have spring members secured to the fourth ends of the protrusions. The weighted end-cap causes the first and second flaps to close the first end and the spring members to stretch when the chum dispenser is weighed down by the weighted end-cap.
The instant invention also includes means for opening the flap assembly upon the pins so that the first and second flaps selectively open the first end and having an unobstructed path to dispense the chum, wherein the means includes the rope secured to the third through holes of the first and second arms, so that a jerking force on the rope overcomes the weighted end-cap. This opens the first and second flaps to release the chum from the first end. In addition, chum seeps out of the plurality through holes and in the preferred embodiment, the housing is cylindrical.
It is therefore one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a chum dispenser that prolongs the use of chum when fishing.
It is another object of this invention to provide a chum dispenser that enables a user to easily lure fish to an immediate fishing area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a chum dispenser that allows a user to control the amount of chum to be dispensed.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a chum dispenser that allows a user to control the frequency of chum release to be utilized while fishing.
It is still another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.